Wikitroid:Requests for access/AmorphousBlob
This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it. Closed by --''Fluffy Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) at 02:47, August 20, 2014 (UTC). AmorphousBlob running for Adminship for access/AmorphousBlob|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion Scheduled to end 15:31, 19 August 2014 (UTC) - Wikitroid needs an active admin. AB or Bearborg's punctuality, knowledge, lack of troubles with other users and skills make him an ideal candidate, and that is why I am nominating him. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 15:31, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I'm glad to be nominated, and I accept. AmorphousBlob (talk) 19:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::A: Foremost, I'd just like to increase the number of active admins that Wikitroid has. As someone who spends a lot of time improving the quality of Wikitroid's images, I'd also be able to help with deleting duplicate files and other clutter, as well as responding quickly to vandalism. :2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::A: ' Probably my image contributions. I helped bring down the number of pages in need of images from numbering in the hundreds to less than 10, almost all with screenshots that I took myself. I've also worked continuously to replace low-quality or watermarked images. In less than a year, I've uploaded 1,006 images- that's almost 3 images per day, on average! :'3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: I've yet to encounter any significant conflicts or stress. The closest I've had to a disagreement was with FastLizard4 regarding the preferable file extension of some images; I made an effort to explain the rationale behind my opinion, and waited for a response. If I ever encounter a more significant conflict in the future, I imagine I would do much the same. General comments }} * Links for AmorphousBlob: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support Support In the time I've known him, AB has been a great colleague and friend. I enjoy working with him to procure images and scan data. I think he will be even more helpful with adminship. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 15:33, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Support He's active and if you're willing to look over edit count, it wouldn't hurt to appoint a new admin. — A (t • ) 16:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Edit count is only a number. Simply shows how much of a Metroid nerd you are (I'm pretty bad myself). --''Fluffy Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 07:51, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Support I'm glad to see that you're still active. I haven't been around recently to take a good look at things, but it looks like you're no trouble maker :P. Be prepared to join the admins in the dark side (we have cookies). --''Fluffy Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 07:51, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Support - Once someone shares the load with me, I think I'll be more active myself. I can't find any dirt on you (:P), so I say welcome to hell adminship! (BTW: I know you're already on LizardIRC in #Metroid, but I'd also recommend being on freenode in the #wikia-metroid channel - in addition, there's a private admins-only channel on freenode and an admins-only channel on my Teamspeak server, which you'll get access to when you're promoted. Oh, and the admins' mailing list and such.) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:28, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Also, I should note I've forgotten most of the promotion procedures, so we'll be playing it by ear. :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:30, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::There should be something to copypasta somewhere in the wiki. Give us about a month to dig it out. --''Fluffy Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 14:38, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Oppose Neutral This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it.